


Can You ...

by Invisible_Stagehand



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, music appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Stagehand/pseuds/Invisible_Stagehand
Summary: Mordo's warning of the perils of the unknown, and Doctor Strange's encyclopedic knowledge of music, intersect humorously.  100-word drabble.





	Can You ...

"You have no comprehension of what you are risking," Mordo said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You are tampering with forces that could destroy everything!"

"Oh come now," Doctor Strange replied, gesturing around the golden-lit walls of the New York Sanctuary library. "I'm quite well-read, you know. I'm learning more all the time."

Mordo snorted, nostrils flaring. "Answer me this, then: Who is the One outside time and space, who destroys the righteous with the sight of his face?"

A pause.

"Shaft?" Strange guessed.

"NO! Not Shaft!" Mordo exclaimed.

And then he started to laugh, and Strange joined him.


End file.
